Forced
by Kitsune Haru Hachi
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER dedicated to Kuroko's birthday! Karena cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan maka benci pun demikian. Sebuah fanfiksi KagaKuro dan AoKise, WARN : YAOI, typos, might be OOC. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi 

Dari luar mereka terlihat seperti kakak adik yang saling menyayangi, tapi di mata Kuroko Tetsuya tidaklah demikian.

Adalah Kagami Taiga yang sedang menikmati hari yang lain di Maji Burger, kasirnya bahkan sudah berganti entah berapa kali sejak lelaki berambut merah bergradasi hitam itu menjadi pelanggan setia. Di sampingnya ada Himuro Tatsuya yang menelan gigitan terakhir burgernya, dan Kuroko di hadapan mereka dengan segelas milkshake—bukan di sebelah Kagami, kekasihnya.

Sejujurnya milkshake itu sudah mencapai dasar gelas putih, tapi sedotannya masih tersembunyi di balik mulut si rambut biru muda. Bukan salahnya kalau suasana jadi terasa canggung karena Kagami dan saudara berambut hitamnya duduk di hadapannya dengan mereka yang memakai sepasang cincin yang disulap menjadi kalung. Terima kasih karena dia terlahir sebagai orang yang biasa dibilang pandai menyembunyikan emosi, biasanya

"Oi! Kuroko!"

Mata biru laut itu cuma melirik, mendengarkan. "Minggu depan aku akan ke Amerika." Gigitan kuat pada sedotan putih menjadi respon tak terlihat dari Kuroko.

"Maafkan si bodoh yang selalu lupa memberitahukan hal penting seperti ini padamu, Kuroko." Lanjut Himuro.

Kepala biru muda itu menggeleng, "Tak apa. Kagami-kun memang begitu." Kemudian satu dari sekian banyak kebohongan terulang disusul dengusan geli dari Kagami. Satu hal lagi yang bukan kesalahan Kuroko adalah dia mencintai lelaki tidak peka seperti Kagami Taiga.

Karena cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan dan hadir begitu saja.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

Sore itu kamar mereka dipenuhi wewangian khas Kagami, dari baunya Kuroko tahu belum terlalu lama ruangan ini dalam keadaan kosong. Masih ada sedikit kehangatan lelaki tinggi itu di sana.

Dalam diam dia melepas satu persatu pakaian yang digunakannya mengajar hari ini. Dia, Kuroko Tetsuya seorang guru Sejarah Jepang di Seirin. Sejujurnya dia bisa meminta izin untuk mengantar Kagami ke bandara tadi siang, tapi tidak dilakukannya karena ada Himuro. Faktanya mereka memang pergi berdua karena undangan dari Alex, wanita yang Kuroko kenal suka mengumbar ciuman sekaligus guru basket Kagami dan Himuro sewaktu menetap di Amerika beberapa tahun silam.

Lagipula mereka sudah 25 tahun hidup di dunia, dan bandara bukanlah hal yang tabu bagi Kagami. Jadi tak ada alasan bagi Kuroko untuk melewatkan jadwal padatnya hari ini ditambah si lelaki bodoh itu memang tidak memintanya. Tapi tetap saja, saat tetes-tetes air jatuh membasahi kepalanya dan berakhir di ujung kaki, ada sakit yang merambat bersama.

Bohong kalau dia merasa baik-baik saja saat tahu Kagami akan pergi tanpa mengajaknya atau setidaknya berbicara lebih dulu padanya. Fakta menunjukkan seandainya Himuro tak ada di sana minggu lalu, mungkin dia baru tahu kemarin atau bahkan tadi pagi.

Karena ditinggalkan Kagami bukanlah yang pertama bagi Kuroko.

Sebagai seorang pemadam kebakaran dengan semangat yang menggebu, Kagami bisa sangat betah berada di kantornya sampai tengah malam dan akan berangkat lagi pagi-pagi sekali. Tipikal pegawai teladan. Wajar saja kalau meminta cuti seminggu untuk mengunjungi keluarganya dan Alex adalah hal yang mudah.

Jangankan makan malam, sarapan pun beruntung jikalau ada dua kali dalam seminggu mereka habiskan di meja yang sama. Justru di hari Minggu, yang sangat jarang, dia berharap sesuatu yang lebih baik dari Kagami. Tapi kenyataan seolah menamparnya, yang ada malah berita kepergiannya dengan Himuro.

Merasa sudah bersih, Kuroko mematikan shower dan meraih handuk yang tak jauh dari jangkauan. Saat hendak mengusap wajahnya dia tertegun sesaat. Tak tahu sejak kapan air mata itu mengalir di pipinya.

Kedua tangannya mengepal erat, menangis bukanlah hal yang sering dia lakukan, sangat jarang malah. Tapi kenyataan bahwa dari sejak hubungan mereka dimulai Kuroko Tetsuya bukanlah seseorang yang sanggup mengalahkan Himuro Tatsuya di hati Kagami membuatnya terkadang tanpa sadar menangis di bawah hujaman air di kamar mandi, atau di tengah tidurnya.

Dari luar ponselnya berdering, dengan kasar dia mengusap wajahnya menggunakan handuk hingga sedikit memerah.

_Aomine Daiki is calling._

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

"Jadi si bodoh itu ke Amerika tanpa bicara apa-apa sebelumnya?"

Kuroko mengangguk sambil menatap lurus ke arah mata lelaki biru gelap di hadapannya. Aomine menguap malas sambil bersandar pada sofa empuk di belakangnya, beberapa saat lalu dia baru saja menyelesaikan urusannya di sekitar tempat tinggal lelaki di hadapannya. Karena kesibukannya yang semakin padat dia jadi jarang mengunjungi sahabat lamanya ini, terakhir dua bulan lalu kalau dia tidak salah mengingat.

"Aomine-kun sendiri bagaimana?"

Pundak lebar Aomine semakin merusut, Kuroko yakin seragam polisinya akan semakin kusut karena itu. "Aku? Yah seperti yang kau lihat."

"Kise-kun?" Lagi-lagi lelaki berkulit gelap itu menguap. "Baik." Jawabnya.

Diam sesaat, "Jadi kapan dia kembali?" Aomine menyesap kopinya setelah bertanya. "Katanya hanya seminggu. Mungkin Minggu atau Senin nanti." Polisi itu mengangguk paham.

"Kalau kau bosan hubungi saja Kise."

Kuroko tersenyum. Setidaknya dia punya sahabat yang selalu mengerti dirinya. Tanpa Kuroko beri tahu Aomine akan datang, selalu seperti itu, walau kadang seperti sebuah kebetulan. Tentu mengingat dulu mereka adalah _partner_ basket yang sempurna saat SMP, kemudian Kagami menggantikan Aomine sebagai _partner_ Kuroko di SMA sampai saat ini, walau dalam arti yang lain.

Hampir pukul tujuh malam waktu mereka berpisah di hadapan kafe itu dengan Aomine melambai sekali dari jendela mobilnya.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

Jantung Kuroko berdetak lebih cepat saat mendengar kegaduhan dari dalam rumahnya dan Kagami. Sudah seminggu dan sedikit banyak dia berharap ada Kagami dengan apronnya saat dia membuka pintu di hadapannya—seperti saat mereka baru tinggal bersama.

"Oh Tetsu. Maaf aku menghancurkan dapurmu."

Adalah Aomine yang sedang berusaha memotong rapi sayuran terakhir dari persediaannya minggu ini. "Aomine-kun?" Suaranya sedikit terkejut dan kecewa membuat Aomine tersenyum mengejek.

"Kenapa? Kau kira Kagami?"

Kuroko masih berwajah datar seperti biasa dan melangkah masuk melewati ruang tamu luas yang tersambung dengan dapur minimalis di rumah itu. "Tidak. Hanya saja, bagaimana Aomine-kun bisa masuk?" Lelaki yang lebih pendek berhenti di dekat meja makan yang berjarak dua meter dari tempat Aomine berdiri.

"Kau lupa mengunci pintu, Tetsu." Kuroko tertegun saat mendengar bisikan yang terlalu dekat dengan telinganya, kemampuan Aomine dalam hal kecepatan belumlah berubah—malah semakin baik mengingat profesinya sekarang. "Aomi—"

Satu tubrukan antarbibir melukai gusi Kuroko, matanya membulat. Butuh dua detik sampai dia sadar dan mendorong Aomine dengan sekuat tenaga. Aomine mendecih sebelum menarik paksa lengan putih yang sedang mengusap bibir itu, membuatnya mendekat. Terlalu dekat. Kuroko bisa merasakan napas panas Aomine di lehernya dan dua lengan kekar melingkari tubuhnya.

"Aomine-kun—"

"Tetsu." Suara yang lebih berat dari biasa membuat Kuroko ingin menangisi jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat kala itu. "Maaf, aku—"

Aomine tak tahu harus memulai dari mana, yang dia tahu hanyalah dia yang merasa kesepian seusai bekerja hendak mengunjungi sahabatnya, lagi. Tapi kurang beruntung karena yang bersangkutan belum pulang saat dia sampai di sini, atau mungkin beruntung karena pintunya tidak dikunci. Haruskah dia jujur kalau dia hanya ingin menghibur sahabatnya yang juga merasakan kesepian dengan menyambutnya dalam balutan apron dan dapur yang hancur.

Pelukan Aomine semakin mengerat membuat Kuroko tak tega melepaskannya, tidak mau, tidak bisa.

Tidak, dia tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau keinginan gila untuk mencium Kuroko dan memeluknya seperti sekarang datang begitu saja—saat melihat Kuroko berdiri dengan wajah kusut di hadapannya. Atau, mungkin karena jauh di lubuk hatinya dia menginginkan hal ini. Aomine tak tahu. Untuk itu dia diam, memaksa Kuroko mengerti tanpa perlu dia beri tahu. Bukankah dulu mereka seperti itu.

Hampir lima menit mereka tetap dalam posisi yang sama sampai suara tas yang bertubrukan dengan marmer memanggil perhatian keduanya. Mata biru laut itu membulat lebar melihat Kagami mengepalkan tangan terlalu kuat kemudian menarik lengan Himuro yang dari tadi menonton di belakangnya menjauh dari sana.

Kuroko tidak mengejarnya, lagipula dia tidak bisa, lengan Aomine masih melingkari tubuhnya walau tidak sekuat sebelumnya. Kedua tangannya yang tadi berada di sisi tubuh terangkat pelan dalam kepalan yang erat, terlalu erat sampai buku jari itu memutih—memaksa pelukan Aomine terlepas. Kemudian kepalan itu mendarat pelan di dada lelaki yang menunduk mencoba menebak air muka Kuroko yang tersembunyi di bawah poninya.

Satu isakan terdengar, Aomine yang membeku sesaat kemudian tersenyum lembut. Perlahan mengangkat dagu Kuroko hanya untuk mendapatkan aliran air mata di sana. Untuk pertama kali dalam 25 tahun hidupnya Aomine melihat Kuroko menangis.

Pelukan itu kembali namun ditambah gesekan lembut penenang di punggung ringkih Kuroko. Dalam hati dia mengucap maaf karena terlalu banyak menyakiti.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

Tepukan di pundak tak cukup membuat Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan mata hari terbenam di jendela kamar Himuro. "Taiga—" Panggilnya untuk yang kedua kali.

Kagami akhirnya berbalik namun Himoro tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya karena tak ada penyinaran selain cahaya matahari yang mulai tenggelam di belakang lelaki berambut merah itu. Himuro maju selangkah sampai kedua ujung kaki mereka bersentuhan, satu tangannya mengapit pinggul Kagami dan menariknya mendekat.

Tangan yang satunya lagi mengapit surai merah yang basah karena keringat kemudian mempertemukan bibir mereka. Satu lumatan disusul jilatan dan napas berat keduanya, terus menerus sampai paru-paru mereka mendesak akan udara. Himuro tersenyum dalam napasnya yang terengah. Berhasil membuat adik kecilnya lebih tenang. Kagami menarik sudut bibirnya, berjalan ke arah kasur yang terbalut seprai biru muda dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sana. Merasakan tekanan di sampingnya mata merah itu terbuka.

"Jadi, kau akan menginap malam ini?"

"Ya, kurasa begitu." Kagami memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap lelaki yang setahun lebih tua di sampingnya, tangan kecoklatannya terangkat membelai surai hitam yang menutup sebelah mata figur kakaknya itu. Dia tak tahu pasti sejak kapan dan mengapa mereka memulai kebiasaan aneh ini, tapi Himuro Tatsuya tahu karena dia yang memulai.

Pernah ketika mereka berselisih seperti ini, Kagami datang dan hampir menghancurkan isi kamarnya kalau saja dia tidak segera memeluknya. Kemudian dia yang awalnya hanya berniat menenangkan menjadi lupa diri sampai saat dia mendengar erangan Kagami yang entah sejak kapan berada di atas tubuhnya dengan wajah yang tersembunyi di lehernya disusul gigitan keras yang membuatnya mengeluarkan suara yang dia tak yakin itu adalah miliknya.

Sejak saat itu mereka akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau-kalau Himuro merasa Kagami sedang tertekan atau dalam masalah, dimulai dari sebuah pelukan kemudian ciuman. Dia tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau tidak karena mereka belum pernah melangkah lebih jauh. Satu yang pasti dia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan semua itu, sekalipun mungkin akan terlihat sangat jahat kalau dilihat dari sisi Kuroko. Tapi selama Kagami baik-baik saja dan mereka masih bisa menguasai diri Himuro merasa tak ada yang salah.

"Istirahatlah, kau baru melewati perjalanan panjang."

Kagami tersenyum lima jari, "Ya, bokongku rasanya keram terlalu lama duduk di pesawat." Himuro balas tersenyum melihat adiknya benar-benar lebih baik sekarang.

Benar, tak ada yang salah.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

"Aominecchi!"

"Berisik, Kise!"

Lelaki pirang itu merenggut karena tidak dipedulikan dan akhirnya dibentak, "Apa kau mendengar apa yang kukatakan tadi?" Aomine yang terdiam membuat Kise tersenyum getir, tapi dia tidak peduli. Sudah biasa.

Tubuh proporsionalnya menunduk dan memeluk leher gelap itu dari belakang, hampir menangis saat melihat genggaman Aomine pada gelas kosong di tangannya mengerat. Kise Ryouta tahu, kekasihnya sedang marah. Tapi bukan padanya dan bukan karenanya. Namun dia tak punya pilihan lain, dia yang seorang model memang cukup sibuk bahkan untuk melihat Aomine berangkat di pagi hari. Jadi apalagi yang bisa dia berikan padanya selain cinta dan kesetiaan.

Menjadi kekasih Aomine Daiki seperti 'dream comes true' bagi Kise, tapi kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya masih menyimpan rasa pada sahabat lama mereka tak bisa dia pungkiri. Mereka memang bersama dan sahabatnya itu juga sudah memiliki kekasih, tapi tetap saja Kise merasa cemburu saat tahu kalau mereka sering bertemu di waktu senggang—tanpa Kise.

Aomine bangkit dari kursi membuat lehernya lolos dari pelukan kekasihnya, "Aku lelah." Kise tersenyum, beruntung semua lampu sudah dimatikan saat dia kembali dan menemukan Aomine termenung di meja makan, jadi lelaki itu tak bisa melihat kalau wajahnya sudah basah. Terkutuklah dirinya yang lahir sebagai pria dengan perasaan lebih sensitif dari bokong bayi.

"Aominecchi—" Langkah itu terhenti tanpa menoleh. "Kau dengar tadi aku bilang apa kan? Kau setuju kan?"

"Terserah."

Debaman pintu meninggalkan Kise dengan sebuah travel bag di sudut ruangan gelap dan isakan pelan yang mengudara.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

Tiga hari berlalu dan Kuroko masih terbaring di atas tempat tidur menunggu kapan demam yang menahannya sejak kemarin mereda. Sepeninggal Aomine dia berakhir tertidur dalam bath tub sampai pukul lima pagi dan kesakitannya berhasil melipat ganda—hatinya, pikirannya, dan tubuhnya.

Kagami sama sekali belum menampakkan tanda-tandanya sejak malam itu, di balik selimut tangannya mengepal. Merutuki kebodohannya yang jatuh dan terbuai dalam pelukan sahabat sendiri di saat kekasihnya kembali. Kepalanya terasa lebih berat, obat yang tersedia dalam kotak pertolongan pertamanya tidak membantu sama sekali.

Dengan begini dia merasa tak ada bedanya dengan seorang pengkhianat. Dia yang mengkhianati Kagami dan secara tak langsung mengkhianati Kise, sahabatnya. Bukan rahasia bagi Kuroko kalau Aomine pernah menyimpan rasa padanya, bukan rahasia karena dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Namun perasaan mereka tak pernah bertemu sampai saat Kagami hadir dan mengikisnya sedikit demi sedikit, tapi dia tak yakin dengan Aomine. Lelaki itu memang bersama Kise sejak mereka lulus SMA hingga sekarang tapi kelakuannya belum sepenuhnya berubah.

Kuroko tahu mereka bahagia dan dia yakin mereka saling mencintai, tapi ada saat dimana dia akan mendapati Aomine bersikap kelewat cuek pada Kise. Kuroko tersenyum getir, bukankah sifat Aomine dan Kagami tak jauh berbeda. Dalam bermain basket maupun kehidupan sehari-hari mereka. Ada yang tidak peka, ada yang tidak peduli dan tentu saja sama-sama bodoh.

Bodoh karena menyakiti orang yang mencintai mereka.

Mata biru laut itu terpejam, ingatan yang telah dia kubur muncul ke permukaan. Terlalu kuat melawan kuasanya, terlalu banyak. Bukan keinginannya melihat kekasihnya bermesraan dengan orang lain—orang yang Kuroko dan Kagami hormati sebagai kakak—lebih dari sekali. Bukankah dia juga bodoh—sama bodohnya dengan sahabat pirangnya.

Bodoh karena rela disakiti orang yang mereka cintai.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang, Taiga."

Himuro meletakkan mangkuk berisi sup untuk pelengkap makan malam mereka di atas meja, "Sepertinya kau semakin pandai memasak, Tatsuya." Kagami mencicipi sup buatan Himuro dan menggugam 'lezat' saat potongan wortel dan kuahnya melumer sempurna di dalam mulutnya.

"Aku anggap itu pujian. Mandilah, lalu kita makan malam."

Kagami menyeringai sesaat, "Aku mau mandi dengan Tatsuya." Himuro hanya mendegus geli sambil mendorong punggung lelaki itu ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya dari luar. Di balik pintu Kagami terkekeh pelan sambil melepas bajunya kemudian tangannya meraba ponsel yang sedari tadi dia letakkan dalam tas kerja.

_5 missed call . 2 new messages_

Tanpa membuka pesan yang dia terima Kagami meletakkan ponsel itu di atas meja kecil dekat dengan tempat tidur dan memasuki kamar mandi, membiarkan air mengguyur kepala dan tubuhnya. Dia merasa tak harus membuka pesan ataupun menjawab panggilan dari orang yang sama sejak tiga hari terakhir. Karena lelaki itu merasa tahu tanpa harus diberitahu. Ini bukan yang pertama kali bagi mereka, jika dalam sudut pandang Kagami sekarang dialah yang benar dan Kuroko yang salah, maka semua pesan atau panggilan yang dia terima hanyalah permintaan maaf yang sejujurnya tidak dia butuhkan.

Karena dia hanya manusia biasa yang punya rasa jenuh.

"Taiga." Ketukan pelan dan panggilan tersamarkan oleh tumbukan air dengan marmer basah kamar mandi. Kagami memutar kran shower, bermaksud mematikannya. "Ya?" Jawabnya setelah menyingkirkan beberapa tetes air di wajah.

"Ponselmu—"

"Biarkan saja." Potong Kagami terlalu cepat. "Ini dari Aomine." Lanjut suara di balik pintu.

Pintu di hadapan Himuro terbuka menampilkan Kagami dan sehelai handuk putih, tangan kecoklatan itu meraih ponsel bergetar yang terulur ke arahnya. "Apa?"

Himuro yang mendengar respon _to the point_ Kagami hanya menggeleng kemudian berniat keluar dari kamar itu. "Di mana?" Tapi suara berat Kagami membatalkannya, kemudian dia berputar menghadap wajah kusut dan khawatir itu. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya setelah menyaksikan percakapan itu berakhir.

Lelaki berambut merah gradasi hitam itu terlihat bingung sekaligus khawatir. "Kuroko—masuk rumah sakit." Mulut Himuro terbuka sedikit, "Pergilah." Adalah respon pertama darinya.

Kagami menggeleng pelan "Tidak. Lagipula ada Aomine di sana." Kemudian dia membanting pintu kamar mandi setelah melempar ponselnya ke atas tempat tidur dan membuang senyum getir di hadapan wajah kakaknya.

"Taiga—" Bisikan Himuro ditelan suara mesin pendingin ruangan.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

"Aomine-kun!"

Lelaki berkulit gelap itu tersentak. "Hah? Apa?" Kuroko tersenyum, "Kau melamun." Kali ini Aomine tidak memasang wajah bosannya seperti biasa, tidak jika menghadapi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang seolah tahu segalanya.

"Masalah Kise-kun?" Tanya Kuroko ketika melihat sahabatnya itu tidak merespon pernyataannya barusan. "Sudah seminggu ponselnya tidak aktif."

Alis Kuroko mengkerut, "Memangnya dia kemana?" Dia bertanya sambil berusaha bersandar pada bantal yang sudah disusun di belakangnya dengan hati-hati, takut bekas tusukan jarum infus di pergelangannya kembali mengeluarkan darah. Minggu lalu Midorima Shintarou, dokter sekaligus temannya dari SMP Teiko mendiagnosanya dengan gejala tifus. Beruntung Aomine yang saat itu bermaksud mencari kise di rumahnya menemukan dirinya yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di dekat meja makan. Besok dia sudah diperbolehkan pulang karena kondisinya yang cenderung membaik.

Aomine menggeleng tak tahu, "Aku pikir dia mengunjungimu." Kuroko tersenyum mendengar sedikit nada khawatir dari sahabatnya itu. "Mungkin dia sedang sibuk?"

"Dia tidak pernah menonaktifkan ponselnya." Sanggah Aomine terburu, gagal menutupi kekhawatiran dan rasa bersalahnya. Toh bagi Aomine tak ada gunanya berpura-pura kalau itu dengan Kuroko. "Apa dia tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu?"

Hening sesaat sampai mata biru laut itu menangkap kepalan kuat Aomine bergetar menahan luapan emosi. "Aomine-kun—" Panggilan Kuroko berarti permintaan implisit untuk Aomine agar menceritakan semuanya. Satu helaan napas menjadi awal pengakuan Aomine.

"Minggu lalu dia bilang ingin pergi, tapi aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya—" Kuroko lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat Aomine yang bercerita sambil memandang jauh dari jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka. "—aku pikir dia hanya menyelesaikan _job_ seperti biasa, satu atau dua hari bahkan seminggu pun dia tidak akan pernah menonaktifkan ponsel kecuali jika dia—" Kalimat itu terhenti saat Aomine tiba-tiba tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Aomine-kun?"

"Ke luar negeri?" Tanya Aomine lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Maksudmu, Kise-kun ke luar negeri?" Mata Kuroko sedikit membola.

Memang benar, setiap model itu melakukan perjalan ke luar negeri sangat jarang baginya untuk mengaktifkan ponsel. Alasannya sungguh simpel dan bodoh 'Aku tak mau menghabiskan waktu dengan ponselku untuk menghubungi Aominecchi karena terlalu rindu, jadi aku bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku lebih cepat dan melihat Aominecchi lagi'.

Aomine tersenyum getir, sadar betapa bodoh dirinya yang menyianyiakan orang yang begitu tulus mencintainya. "Tetsu—aku ini bodoh ya."

Kuroko terdiam sejenak kemudian terkekeh geli "Ya, Aomine-kun memang bodoh." Lelaki berkulit gelap itu hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban jujur sahabatnya.

"Dia juga bodoh."

Tiga kata dari Aomine sukses membungkam Kuroko. Mengerti siapa yang dimaksud Aomine. Kenyataannya, kekasihnya memang jauh lebih bodoh dari lelaki di hadapannya ini. Sekalipun dirinya sudah melarang Aomine untuk memberitahu Kagami, toh lelaki itu tetap tidak peduli dan menghubunginya. Kuroko melarang bukan tanpa alasan, dia terlalu tahu akan jawaban seperti apa yang diberikan kekasihnya itu.

Aomine bahkan tak habis pikir mengapa selama seminggu Kuroko dirawat dengan belasan bahkan puluhan botol cairan yang dipaksa masuk kedalam tubuhnya tak mampu membuat Kagami bergeser dari pangkuan Himuro—atau mungkin dari pegangan pompa pemadamnya. Mungkin hampir seluruh penyebabnya adalah kejadian minggu lalu di mana lelaki tinggi itu melihatnya berpelukan dengan Kuroko, kekasihnya.

Well, setidaknya Aomine sekarang merasakan karma karena perbuatannya. Sekarang dia juga harus menerima kenyataan ditinggal kekasihnya. Jika besok saat Kuroko keluar dari rumah sakit dan Kise belum kembali, maka sudah genap sebelas hari Kise di luar negeri tanpa kabar—untuk pertama kalinya. Ditambah dia yang tak tahu negara mana yang kali ini jadi tujuan si pirang.

Kuroko menghela napas, dia tak boleh larut dalam kesedihan lagi. Sekarang dia harus memikirkan keadaan sahabat berambut biru gelap yang sudah merawatnya seminggu ini.

"Hubungi manajernya saja." Saran yang sejujurnya sempat dipikirkan Aomine. Tapi justru inilah yang membuatnya semakin terpojokkan—dia bahkan tak tahu nomor siapa yang harus dia hubungi untuk berinteraksi dengan Kise, bahkan manajernya sendiri.

"Aku tak tahu nomornya." Suara Aomine yang sarat akan keputusasaan memaksa Kuroko menghela napas berat. Sepertinya Aomine tak punya pilihan lain. "Datangi agensinya." Dan membuat isu hubungan mereka semakin meruak di media. Kenyataan yang berusaha mereka sembunyikan dengan baik selama hampir tujuh tahun demi karir Kise. Karena tidak semua orang di luar sana bisa menerima seorang model super tampan namun homoseksual untuk dijadikan idola.

Aomine terdiam, memikirkan saran sekaligus pilihan terakhir yang sejujurnya tidak dia harapkan dari Kuroko. Setidaknya untuk saat ini dia akan menunggu sampai sejauh mana dia mampu menahan rasa bersalah dan mungkin saja, kerinduannya.

Kemudian sampai saat itu tiba, mungkin, Aomine terpaksa mengambil pilihan terakhir yang sungguh tak pernah Kise pikirkan untuk dipilih oleh kekasihnya.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

Rumah itu berdebu tipis di beberapa bagian, Kuroko sempat bersin sekali saat baru masuk tadi siang. Terima kasih kepada Aomine yang rela membantunya membersihkan ruang tamu dan dapur. Saat ini mereka sama-sama bersantai di sofa dengan dua gelas teh hangat buatan Kuroko. Baru menghirup udara bebas bukanlah alasan bagi Kuroko untuk membiarkan Aomine mengurusi segala hal yang bisa dilakukannya.

"Kapan kau akan bekerja?"

"Besok?"

Aomine mendengus, "Jangan bodoh, istirahatlah dulu." Kuroko terkekeh, jarang-jarang lelaki di hadapannya ini mengkhawatirkan sesuatu—selain Kise tentunya.

Kemudian pintu yang lagi-lagi lupa dikunci oleh Kuroko terbuka tiba-tiba, sadar atau tidak dirinya menahan napas melihat Kagami dalam balutan kaos oblong putih dan jeans hitam melangkah tanpa peduli ke arah kamar mereka. Seolah tak ada dirinya ataupun Aomine di sana. Tidak sampai lima menit Kagami keluar dengan satu-satunya travel bag miliknya yang tersisa di rumah itu.

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko masih sempat meraih lengan Kagami dengan tangan dinginnya yang entah mengapa bergetar. "Kau mau kemana?"

Sangat jelas di telinga Aomine bagaimana Kagami menghela napas kesal kemudian menjawab "Bukan urusanmu." pada Kuroko yang masih setia menggenggam lengannya, malah semakin mengerat di pandangan Aomine.

Kuroko marah dan Aomine tahu itu.

Maka sebelum kepalan tangan kanan pucat itu mendarat di pipi Kagami, tinjunya lebih dulu mendarat di sana.

Tiga detik berlalu dalam keterkejutan disusul Kuroko yang membawa matanya yang membola dari Kagami yang berdarah di sudut bibir pada Aomine yang terengah dengan tangan terkepal. "Kagami-kun!" Dirinya yang panik refleks berseru dan memegang pipi kecoklatan yang memerah itu.

"Aomine-kun kena—"

"Bukankah tadi kau ingin melakukannya?" Potong Aomine memaksa Kuroko menunduk dengan telapak yang masih menyentuh pipi Kagami. "Jangan biarkan tanganmu membuat semuanya jadi semakin berantakan, Tetsu."

Kagami mengumpat dan berusaha bangkit. "Sialan kau, Aomine!"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Aomine tersenyum meremehkan seperti biasa, senyum yang selalu membuat Kagami merasa terbakar dan ingin menghantam wajah itu detik dimana dia melihatnya. "Dinginkan kepalamu." Lelaki berambut biru gelap itu pergi meninggalkan Kagami terduduk di lantai dan Kuroko yang masih menunduk namun dengan tangan terkepal yang sudah menjauh dari Kagami.

Tiba-tiba saja kepala Kuroko terasa berputar, fisiknya memang terlalu lemah. Hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah wajah panik Kagami.

Kuroko tersenyum sebelum kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

Mata biru laut itu mengerjap berkali-kali sebelum mendapat fokus wajah Kagami yang memandang cemas ke arahnya. "Kagami-kun." Suaranya terdengar parau membuat Kagami segera menyambar gelas bening berisi air dan sedotan yang kemudian dia dekatkan pada bibir dingin Kuroko.

"Terima kasih." Kata Kuroko saat air itu telah melewati tenggorokannya yang kering. Kagami masih diam, namun Kuroko sulit membaca wajahnya karen penerangan yang minim. "Kagami-kun." Panggilnya lagi.

"Ya?"

Kuroko tersenyum dan mencoba bangkit, refleks Kagami membantu mengakibatkan wajah pucat itu agak memerah saat mata Kagami terlalu dekat dan mentapnya tajam. Hal seperti ini tidak pernah gagal membuat jantung Kuroko bekerja dua kali lebih cepat. Kalau bukan Kagami yang sadar dan menjauh lebih dulu, mungkin mereka bisa lebih lama lagi berada dalam posisi itu. Lelaki berambut merah itu kembali duduk di tempatnya semula—di samping tempat tidur.

"Aku minta maaf."

Kuroko yang pertama membuka suara setelah hampir lima menit hening menguasai. "Aku minta maaf, waktu itu aku benar-benar kacau dan Aomine-kun mungkin hanya bermaksud menghiburku, aku be—"

"Tetsuya!"

Seruan Kagami menghentikan racauannya. Jika Kagami sudah memanggilnya dengan nama belakangnya berarti dia sedang serius. "Dengar, aku rasa lebih baik kita sudahi saja."

Siapapun bangunkan Kuroko Tetsuya dan katakan dia sedang bermimpi.

"Aku tidak mau mebuatmu sakit lebih dari ini." Mata Kagami menatap lurus ke arah Kuroko yang membuang pandangannya jauh ke depan—tidak mau melihat langsung di mata merah itu. Dirinya takut kalau Kagami tahu bahwa sedikit lagi dia akan menangis. Sungguh dia tak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan lelaki ini.

"Kagami-kun!"

Kuroko yang awalnya diam malah bereaksi setelah melihat Kagami lagi-lagi menyeret tas merahnya keluar dari kamar itu. Saat kaki telanjangnya menyentuh lantai yang dingin kepalanya berdenyut ngilu. Satu pelukan di punggungnya menghentikan Kagami.

Dia sudah memutuskan, pantang baginya untuk mundur.

Akhirnya tangan besar itu menjauhkan lengan dingin yang melingkar di perutnya. "Kuroko, kumohon mengertilah." Sungguh Kuroko tak pernah berharap Kagami akan mengatakan hal seperti ini. Haruskah hubungan yang mereka jaga selama hampir sembilan tahun itu berakhir seperti ini. Seseorang tolonglah, Kuroko bahkan belum siap untuk ini.

Apapun itu yang bisa menghentikan Kagami dari keputusannya.

Kagami berbalik mendapati Kuroko yang tertunduk dengan tangan terkepal. "Tetsuya." Panggilnya lembut. Persetan dengan harga dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki dan seorang guru yang harusnya memberikan panutan bagi siswanya. Bagaimana bisa Kagami memanggilnya begitu lembut di saat seperti ini. Keadaan seperti hanya akan membuatnya semakin lemah. Jangan di depan Kagami, cukup Aomine yang melihat sisi terlemahnya.

Jangan sampai lelaki ini tahu dirinya sedang menangis. Menangisi segala ketidakmampuannya.

"Tetsu—"

Tangan Kagami ditampik kasar oleh Kuroko saat menyentuh dagunya, tidak, dia tidak akan membiarkan lelaki di depannya ini tahu wajahnya sudah basah karena air mata. Masih dengan kepala tertunduk Kuroko memunggungi Kagami yang masih kaget dengan respon tiba-tibanya.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang Kagami-kun mau."

Dalam hati Kuroko berharap agar suaranya tidak bergetar, bibir pucat itu dia gigit kuat-kuat menahan isakan. Kenapa dia harus selemah ini di hadapan seorang Kagami Taiga. Bukankah dia terkenal dengan wajahnya yang _less expression_ itu?

"Dan, harusnya aku yang pergi. Ini kan rumahmu, Kagami-kun." Lanjut Kuroko yang berjalan ke arah satu-satunya lemari di kamar itu. Di atasnya ada koper hitam besar milik Kuroko yang dia bawa sewaktu memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Kagami sejak lulus SMA.

Tangan itu bergetar hebat saat memindahkan bajunya ke koper yang susah payah dia ambil dari atas lemari lima centimeter di atas tingginya.

"Kau bisa pergi besok, atau kapan pun kau mau. Tapi jangan sekarang, kau masih sakit."

Kalimat itu menghantam tepat di dadanya. Kalimat yang berarti memang sudah tak ada jalan untuk mereka.

"Tidak—" Kuroko menelan ludahnya, susah payah dia berbicara agar lelaki di belakangnya itu tak tahu betapa hancur hatinya saat ini. "—aku akan pergi sekarang, ini belum terlalu larut." Jika Kagami mampu membuat keputusannya, maka dia juga harus mampu—sesakit apapun itu.

Karena cinta hadir tanpa bisa dipaksakan.

Jika cinta memilih pergi, relakanlah.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

"Kise! Jelaskan apa maksudnya ini!"

Lelaki pirang yang tadi berbaring melepas lelah di atas sofa tersentak kaget mendapati tablet sepuluh _inch _mendarat tidak pelan di atas dadanya. "Ugh! Ada apa?"

Manajernya menatap garang, "Baca itu, bodoh!"

Iris madu itu membaca headline salah satu majalah elektronik yang tersohor karena kemampuan _paparazzi _yang mereka miliki.

_KISE RYOUTA, MODEL DENGAN ORIENTASI MENYIMPANG_

"Lalu?"

Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu mendidih, "Baca beritanya, bodoh!" Kise memutar bola mata, dia sudah biasa terjebak isu homoseksual dan sejenisnya. Toh dia tidak seperti kebanyakan _public figur _yang menutupi kedok mereka dengan menjalin hubungan dengan wanita. Tapi dia juga tidak mengakui secara gamblang karena masih sayang dengan karirnya, beruntung Aomine juga memaklumi hal itu.

Perlahan mata itu menelusuri tiap kalimat yang ditata sedemikian rupa, sampai pada paragraf kedua iris madu itu membola.

_Tadi pagi, seorang lelaki yang selama ini sering digosipkan dengan Kise mendatangi kantor agensi model dengan tinggi 189 centimeter itu. Menurut sumber yang kami dapatkan, lelaki yang diketahui berprofesi sebagai polisi itu menanyakan keberadaan Kise Ryouta. Bukankah hal yang sangat tidak wajar—_

Kise tidak melanjutkan bacaannya pada artikel sialan itu, secepat kilat dia menyambar ponsel manajernya dan menekan nomor yang dia hapal di luar kepala. "Hei! Apa yang kau—" Manajernya tidak jadi protes saat melihat wajah panik Kise. Dia adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang tahu mengenai hubungannya dengan Aomine.

Cukup lama dia menunggu sampai suara operator yang terdengar memaksa Kise membanting ponsel itu ke sofa di dekatnya.

"SIAL!"

* * *

**To be continue**

* * *

Hallo, Minna!

Salam, ini adalah ff pertama saya di fandom KnB. Awalnya mau sy buat one-shoot, tapi sepertinya saya butuh sedikit waktu untuk itu, sedangkan hati ini sudah gatal(?) pengen publish ff KagaKuro yg seolah tenggelam #halah xDD

Jadi, saya minta komentar kalian semua, apakah ff ini pantas dilanjutkan atau tidak. Haha!

Anyway, thanks to read and review this story.

Best Regard,

**Kitsune Haru Hachi**


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Dengan gaji yang tiap bulan dia dapat Kuroko memang mampu menyewa orang untuk setiap tiga kali dalam seminggu berkunjung dan membersihkan rumah yang dia tinggalkan setelah hidup bersama Kagami. Namun merupakan kewajiban sendiri bagi lelaki bersurai biru muda itu untuk setidaknya datang sekedar untuk membersihkan atau menata apa yang bisa dia tata di rumah peninggalan orang tuanya—tak jarang pula dia menginap satu atau dua malam dengan Kagami di hari libur kalau-kalau dia merasa bosan.

Tapi kali ini alasannya berbeda, dia terbaring di kamarnya, di rumahnya sendiri, bukan karena bosan atau penat dengan kegiatan sehari-hari. Nyatanya dirinya dan Kagami memang sudah resmi berpisah beberapa jam yang lalu. Kuroko mendesah pelan dengan tangan kiri yang sengaja dia letakkan di atas dahinya yang sedikit berkeringat. Baru saja dia selesai membersihkan kamarnya yang tidak berdebu tebal—sepertinya baru dibersihkan oleh wanita paruh baya yang dia sewa kemarin—dan Kuroko sudah cukup kelelahan. Sepertinya dia harus mengikuti saran Aomine untuk tidak mengajar esok hari, dia sudah terlalu lelah. Jujur dia merasa bisa mati kapan saja.

Kuroko menarik selimut dan mulai memejamkan mata yang satu menit kemudian kembali terbuka. Mengapa saat dia memejamkan mata bayangan ketika dia meninggalkan rumah Kagami tadi berputar seperti kaset rusak di kepalanya. Bagaimana Kagami terdiam di pinggir kasur saat dia memasukkan pakaiannya dengan susah payah, atau Kagami yang tidak berkata apa-apa saat dia menyeret koper di hadapan lelaki itu, dan Kagami yang menolak pelukan perpisahannya.

Satu desahan meluncur, dia baru ingat dia meninggalkan beberapa lembar pakaian kotor dan peralatan mandinya di rumah Kagami. Kemudian dia tersenyum miring, hal itu tidak penting lagi. Kagami pasti akan membuangnya.

Kemudian semua kenangan yang mereka lalui ikut berputar di kepalanya. Saat-saat tahun baru, hari kelahiran dan hari jadi mereka, semua kenangan yang mereka bangun selama ini. Kuroko mengumpat dalam isakan yang tak tahu kapan dimulai.

Biarlah dia menangis karena Kagami, untuk yang terakhir kali.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

Sebulan berlalu sejak kepergian Kise ke negeri Paman Sam dalam penggarapan film layar lebar pertamanya. Aomine tidak menyangka kalau kekasihnya yang sebatas pengetahuannya hanyalah seorang model majalah kini mulai merambah menjadi seorang aktor. Kabar miring tentang hubungan mereka yang meruak karena tindakan bodoh Aomine mendatangi kantor agensi Kise sudah dihapus di semua situs hari itu juga. Terima kasih kepada agensi nomor satu di Jepang itu. Tentu mereka mampu melindungi anak-anak mereka dengan baik sebab memiliki banyak _link_ di mana-mana.

Sejak hari itupun tak ada koneksi berarti di antara Aomine dan Kise. Semua seolah kembali ke jalur yang seharusnya dalam satu hari. Hari dimana lelaki pirang itu menemukan berita tentang hubungan mereka di internet, detik itu juga dia dengan gencar menghubungi Aomine hingga akhirnya polisi itu baru terhubung dengannya di malam hari waktu Jepang. Pembicaraan mereka tidak panjang, hanya sekedar minta maaf karena tidak memberi kabar dan memberitahukan kekasihnya itu kalau dia sedang melakukan pekerjaan di Amerika selama satu bulan atau lebih.

Aomine pun kembali ke sikap awalnya yang seolah tak peduli. Bahkan dia tidak mengucap maaf, namun dalam hati dia berharap kalau Kise sudah mengerti maksud yang ingin dia sampaikan lewat tindakan nekatnya kala itu.

Hingga hari ini tak ada kabar dari Kise, tapi Aomine merasa tak perlu menghubunginya. Toh, mereka dari dulu sudah seperti ini. Mungkin saat kekasihnya yang berisik itu kembali dia baru akan memberikan beberapa perubahan, seperti memberlakukan _morning and goodnight kiss_, sarapan atau makan malam bersama dan menambah intensitas bercinta. Polisi itu menyeringai membuat kasir _convenience store_ di hadapannya merinding saat menerima sejumlah uang yang diulurkannya.

Tubuh tegap itu melangkah keluar dari toko 24 jam dan berniat menyusuri trotoar menuju kantornya saat siluet Kagami dan Himuro tertangkap dari sudut matanya. Kakak beradik itu sedang menghabiskan makan siang di luar restoran depan _convenience store_ tempatnya membeli rokok. Jelas di matanya bagaimana Kagami menghapus noda saus di ujung bibir Himuro dan membuatnya ingin muntah melihat romansa di tengah teriknya matahari itu.

Sebelum kepalanya semakin pusing dia membakar ujung rokoknya dan menghisap kuat-kuat. Asap yang dia hembuskan membumbung di udara membuat beberapa orang yang anti mengipaskan tangan di hadapan wajah bermaksud menyinggung Aomine. Namun lelaki berseragam lengkap itu hanya mendengus dan lanjut menelusuri trotoar sepanjang dua puluh meter dari kantornya. Dia muak melihat lelaki berambut merah gradasi itu tertawa tanpa tahu penderitaan sahabatnya yang entah seperti apa keadaannya sekarang.

Terakhir kali dia mengunjungi Kuroko adalah dua minggu lalu, guru Sejarah itu terlihat baik-baik saja dari luar. Namun Aomine tahu masih ada sedikit kesedihan yang tersisa di sana.

Baru sekitar lima meter dia melangkah, dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat Kuroko berjalan dalam balutan setelan formalnya ke arah Kagami dan Himuro berada. Aomine mengumpat dan dengan terburu menyeberangi jalan tanpa menoleh terlebih dahulu. Dia tidak mau kalau sahabatnya itu mendapati mantan kekasihnya bersama orang lain, bermesraan. Aomine hanya harus sampai lebih dulu di hadapan Kuroko sebelum lelaki pendek itu menangkap pemandangan di depan restoran, dan akhirnya dia berhasil walau dengan sedikit berlari.

"Aomine-kun itu polisi, seharusnya tidak melanggar aturan."

Aomine mendengus tidak peduli dengan teguran Kuroko karena dia menyeberangi jalan tidak di tempat yang seharusnya, terlebih tanpa menoleh ke kiri atau ke kanan dahulu.

"Justru karena aku polisi jadi aku bebas melakukan apa yang kumau."

Kuroko tersenyum mendengar jawaban khas sahabatnya. "Jadi, apa yang seorang guru lakukan di sini?" Tanya Aomine.

"Aku sudah selesai hari ini, kebetulan temanku mengajakku makan di restoran depan kantor Aomine-kun tadi."

Polisi itu mengangguk paham, dalam hati mengumpat mengapa kantornya harus berdekatan dengan area restoran. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengajakku sekalian?"

"Aku kira Aomine-kun sedang sibuk."

Sambil menghela napas kuat Aomine membuang rokoknya yang masih tersisa setengah melihat air wajah lelaki di hadapannya. Kuroko bukan perokok dan peminum seperti dirinya. Minuman bersoda pun dia tidak akan mau, _low alcohol tolerance_ istilahnya. "Aku tidak sibuk sekarang. Jadi, bagaimana dengan segelas _vanilla shake_, Tetsu?"

Kuroko tersenyum setelah mengikuti arah tatapan Aomine pada restoran tempat mereka berdiri saat ini. "Asal Aomine-kun yang bayar." Jawabnya mengundang tawa dari sahabatnya.

Dari tempatnya berdiri Aomine bisa melihat Kagami bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya. Sepertinya lelaki itu sudah menyelesaikan acara makan siangnya, sedikit banyak dia bersyukur Kuroko sudah memasuki retoran di hadapannya lebih dulu. Sebelum sahabatnya itu curiga dia pun masuk dan memesan secangkir kopi.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

Kuroko melepaskan sepatunya dan melangkah gontai menuju kamar, pundaknya terasa berat karena menanggung terlalu banyak kebohongan.

Bohong kalau dia tidak tahu ada Himuro dan Kagami siang tadi, namun dia menghargai usaha sahabatnya untuk menghindarkannya dari kemungkinan sakit hati walau sebenarnya sudah terlanjur.

Dua kancing teratas kemeja biru gelap itu dia biarkan terbuka saat terbaring di atas tempat tidur yang dingin. Kuroko tidak merasa harus mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya seperti biasa, dalam hati dia mengumpat mengapa hanya karena melihat mereka berdua dari kejauhan mampu merusak _mood_-nya. Sepertinya dia memang harus berterima kasih pada Aomine, karena jika dia tak ada mau tidak mau Kuroko harus lewat di dekat Kagami tadi siang untuk bisa sampai di stasiun terdekat.

Jauh sebelum hari ini dia sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk menerima kenyataan, namun baru melihat mereka berdua dari kejauhan saja efeknya sudah separah ini. Bagaimana kalau dia lagi-lagi harus menyaksikan mereka bermesraan? Kuroko bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melucuti bajunya satu persatu. Dia harus mendinginkan kepala.

Persetan dengan masa lalu. Kagami bukan miliknya lagi.

Namun masih tersisa tiga langkah sebelum dia benar-benar mencapai kamar mandi ponselnya bergetar secara berlebihan—efek diletakkan di atas meja. Kuroko menelan ludah melihat nama pemanggilnya.

_**Kagami Taiga is calling.**_

Kuroko meremas ponselnya terlalu kuat tanpa takut akan rusak, bimbang harus menjawabnya atau tidak. Ujung jarinya agak bergetar saat menekan tombol '_answer_'.

"Halo?"

Ingin rasanya Kuroko melempar ponsel itu jauh-jauh kemudian dia akan bersembunyi di dalam bak kamar mandi, sungguh di luar kendalinya suaranya bergetar kesepian saat menjawab.

Selama lima detik tak ada jawaban membuat lelaki itu menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga, memeriksa kalau-kalau panggilan dari Kagami sudah terputus. Dan nyatanya masih tersambung.

"Ya, Kuroko—"

Tubuh kurus Kuroko bergetar mendengar suara berat yang dalam hati dia rindukan. Jeda dua detik membuat jantung Kuroko berdebar tidak karuan. "Aku—mau minta tolong?" Lanjut Kagami dalam keraguan membuat Kuroko terkekeh tanpa suara. Tidak sadar betapa dia merindukan kegugupan dalam suara Kagami.

"Tentu, Kagami-kun." Kuroko tersenyum dengan mata yang berair. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu dia mengumpat dan meyakinkan diri kalau Kagami bukan miliknya lagi. Tapi, lelaki itu malah menghubunginya—walau dengan tujuan yang lain.

Tak ada jawaban dari Kagami membuat Kuroko berinisiatif mengakhiri situasi _awkward_ yang diam-diam dia benci "Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya.

"Ano—apa kau ingat dimana aku meletakkan berkas-berkas pentingku?"

Kuroko tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit mengakibatkan setetes air mata jatuh, lelaki itu tidak sepenuhnya berubah. Dia masih sangat ceroboh dan sering melupakan dimana dia meletakkan barang-barang pentingnya. "Sekarang Kagami-kun ada di rumah?"

"Iya, aku sudah lelah mencarinya kemana-mana."

Setetes air mata lagi-lagi jatuh di pipi putih Kuroko, mengapa mereka tiba-tiba bisa berbicara seolah tak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Sambil memejamkan mata, Kuroko mengambil napas pelan. "Buka lemari pakaian—" Instruksinya.

Terdengar suara langkah Kagami disusul bunyi khas lemari yang terbuka, "Lalu?"

Selanjutnya Kagami mengikuti instruksi dari mantan kekasihnya, menyingkirkan beberapa lembar baju yang digantung di dalam lemari, tepat di bawahnya ditutupi sehelai selimut tipis dia menemukan sebuah koper kecil berwarna hitam.

"Ah! Ketemu!" Seru Kagami mengundang tawa kecil dari seberang. "Terima kasih, Kuroko. Kau memang bisa diandalkan!" Serunya dengan ringan, tanpa beban. Tidak tahu kalau kalimat yang dia ucapkan sukses membuat orang yang mendengarnya tersenyum dalam derai air mata.

Keheningan membuat Kagami mengerutkan alis bercabangnya, butuh beberapa detik sampai dia sadar dengan keadaan—keadaan mereka yang sebenarnya. Tiba-tiba saja suasana mendadak canggung, lagi.

"Kuroko—"

"Ah! Masih ada yang bisa kubantu, Kagami-kun?" Potong Kuroko saat tahu kemana arah pembicaraan mereka akan berlabuh. Di seberang Kagami tersenyum miring, sedikit merasa bersalah karena tidak memahami situasi dari awal.

Bukan salahnya kalau dia tiba-tiba terbawa situasi, dan atmosfir yang sama saat mereka masih bersama muncul entah dari mana. Membuat Kagami mau tidak mau harus mengakui bahwa dia merindukan lekaki bertubuh pendek itu. Jujur saja saat dia kebingungan dimana dia meletakkan berkas penting yang dia butuhkan untuk keperluan kependudukan yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Kuroko.

"Tidak—"

Secepat Kagami menjawab secepat itu pula Kuroko merespon, "Baiklah, aku juga punya sesuatu yang harus dikerja—"

"Tetsuya!"

Kuroko yang kaget hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya. Kagami baru saja membentaknya dengan nama belakangnya, lelaki itu memang belum berubah—masih menggunakan nama belakang di saat-saat serius. "Ya, Kagami-kun?" Jawabnya setelah mampu menguasai diri.

Saat mendengar helaan napas dari seberang Kuroko dengan kontras menahan napas, takut mendengar kelanjutan kalimat dari Kagami. "Kau—baik-baik saja kan?"

_For the God sake_! Bagaimana bisa seorang Kuroko Tetsuya merasa baik-baik saja setelah diputuskan secara sepihak oleh kekasih sembilan tahunnya yang bahkan tidak peduli saat dia diopname selama seminggu di rumah sakit. Ingin rasanya Kuroko berteriak dia tidak baik-baik saja, namun seperti biasa dia tutupi dengan kebohongan.

"Ya, aku sudah sehat sekarang."

Kagami mendengus di ujung telepon, "Aku tahu kau sehat, maksudku bukan itu—"

"Aku sangat baik-baik saja, jadi selamat malam."

Kedua tangan Kuroko mendadak berkeringat dingin sesaat setelah dia mematikan sambungan telepon itu secara sepihak. Dia bahkan tidak peduli kalau dia mengucapkan salam yang benar atau tidak—mengingat di luar matahari belum terbenam sepenuhnya.

"Kuso!" Umpat Kuroko sebelum membanting pintu kamar mandi dan meredam isakannya di bawah hujaman air.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

Bandara Narita terlihat ramai seperti biasa, bahkan sudah lebih dari dua kali Aomine tak sengaja menubruk orang yang juga ikut berdesakan dengannya. Kalau menurut _information board_ yang terpajang di atas kepalanya saat ini, kurang dari lima menit pesawat yang ditumpangi Kise akan mendarat.

Aomine mendengus saat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, pasalnya saat terakhir mereke bertemu adalah lebih dari satu bulan yang lalu. Waktu itupun mereka bisa dibilang berselisih paham, hingga akhirnya dia harus menelan buah dari ketidakpedulian kepada kekasihnya. Untuk itu mulai hari Ini Aomine berniat untuk menebus semua kesalahannya, dimulai dari secara diam-diam meminta kontak manajer Kise hingga akhirnya dia mengetahui jadwal kepulangan sang kekasih—bermaksud memberikan kejutan tentunya.

Pandangan Aomine tidak hentinya terfokus pada dua hal, _information board_ dan _arrival gate_. Sangat jelas terpampang di papan itu kalau pesawat yang ditumpangi Kise sudah mendarat sepuluh menit yang lalu. Namun rambut pirang mencolok kekasihnya belum terlihat dari gerbang kedatangan. Polisi itu terkekeh geli begitu menyadari dirinya yang bertingkah seperti remaja yang baru jatuh cinta, tentu saja butuh waktu bagi Kise untuk menangani urusan _bagage_ dan sebagainya.

Hingga akhirnya lima menit kemudian terdengar kegaduhan dari arah _arrival gate _yang sukses membuat Aomine mengembangkan senyum lebarnya. Kegaduhan itu berasal dari beberapa fans yang mendapat senyuman serta lambaian penuh antusias dari lelaki berambut pirang yang datang dari gerbang kedatangan dengan pengawalan yang tidak ketat.

Senyuman Aomine sukses berubah jadi seringai menggoda saat iris madu itu terpaut dengan matanya. Ada kilat terkejut, tidak percaya, sekaligus bahagia dan haru di sana. Sekuat tenaga polisi itu menahan diri agar tidak meloncati pagar yang membatasi dirinya dan sang kekasih kemudian meleburnya dalam pelukan hangat.

"Aominecchi—"

Senyuman Kise Ryouta adalah salah satu hal yang membuatnya menjadi lelaki paling tampan di mata Aomine Daiki, dan juga di mata banyak penggemarnya. Aomine bahkan tidak punya alasan untuk tidak membalas senyuman haru dari kekasihnya itu, saat ini yang ada di otaknya hanyalah keinginannya untuk memeluk lelaki yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Namun dia terlalu menyayanginya, dia sadar mereka ada di muka umum. Kehadirannya di bandara menjemput Kise sudah pasti akan muncul di beberapa media beberapa jam mendatang, untuk itu dia harus bisa menahan diri.

Cukup lama mereka saling menatap dengan jarak yang cukup dekat sampai akhirnya Kise yang tidak tahan menghambur ke pelukan Aomine. Bukan cuma manajer ataupun rombongan agensinya dan beberapa orang yang kebetulan menyaksikan terkejut, bahkan Aomine orang yang hampir terjatuh menerima pelukan tiba-tiba dari Kise juga terkejut bukan main.

"Kise?"

Aomine tertegun saat merasakan pundaknya menghangat dan basah. Tatapannya melembut dan satu senyuman tulus terpatri di wajah gelapnya, sebelah tangannya dia angkat untuk melingkari punggung lebar Kise sedang yang satunya lagi dia gunakan untuk membelai lembut surai pirang kekasihnya.

Isakan halus terdengar di tengah hiruk pikuk Narita membuat beberapa orang yang menyaksikan tidak merasa punya kuasa untuk memisahkan dua insan yang merengkuh satu sama lain itu. Mereka yang awalnya datang bersama Kise memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya berdua setelah mendapat kode dari manajer Kise yang baik hati.

"Kau tidak mau menjadi tontona gratis kan, Kise?" Suara berat Aomine menyadarkan Kise, dengan kasar dia menggosokkan wajahnya di permukaan kemeja Aomine, sukses membuat lelaki itu berjengit namun masih memaklumi.

Kise melepaskan pelukannya namun masih menjaga jarak dekat di antara tubuh mereka. "Aku rindu, Aominecchi." Jujurnya dengan wajah yang memerah, entah karena malu atau karena dia gosokkan terlalu kasar di pundak Aomine tadi.

Aomine terkekeh "Aku juga, Baka. Jadi jangan pergi tanpa pamit seperti itu lagi." Kise memajukan bibirnya, hendak mengadu argumen namun kalah cepat oleh lelaki di hadapannya.

"Iya, aku tahu aku yang salah. Aku minta maaf karena tidak memperdulikanmu selama ini, tapi kau tahu—" Aomine mengambil napas sejenak "—aku selalu mencintaimu. Jadi jangan pernah mencoba meninggalkanku lagi, mengerti?"

Air wajah Aomine mendadak panik melihat Kise yang diharapkan tersenyum dengan wajah memerah mendengar penuturannya malah kembali menangis terisak di hadapannya. "Oi! Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" Polisi itu mencoba melihat wajah yang sedang ditutupi dengan kedua tangan oleh pemiliknya.

"AHOminecchi!"

"HAH?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kise malah melenggang pergi sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan meninggalkan Aomine yang mencoba mengejarnya di tengah lautan manusia. "Oi Kise! Tunggu!"

Tepat sebelum Kise memasuki sebuah taksi tangan Aomine berhasil meraihnya. "Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya mencoba lembut walau napasnya jelas terengah. Kise masih menundukkan wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan yang digenggam kuat oleh Aomine sedang yang sebelah lagi memegang pintu taksi yang terbuka.

"Kau ini tidak peka sekali. Aku terlalu bahagia sampai menangis! AHO!"

Aomine mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, masih memproses jawaban super cepat dari Kise. Barulah beberapa detik setelahnya dia menyeringai dan menyusul Kise ke dalam taksi yang masih terbuka—beruntung dia tidak menggunakan mobilnya saat ke bandara tadi.

Ah, bukankah dia belum memberikan _welcome kiss_? Sepertinya hal itu bisa menunggu sampai mereka tiba di rumah.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

Himuro mengintip Kagami yang terlihat uring-uringan sejak dia kembali dari rumahnya kemarin malam. Lelaki itu tidak hentinya mengumpat pada ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja kaca. Hari ini Kagami sedang _off shift_ harusnya dia terlihat lebih rileks dan menikmati sedikit kesempatan di tengah padatnya jadwal, bukannya tegang dan terkesan sensitif seperti itu. Dalam diam dia menghampiri adiknya yang kini bersandar sepenuhnya pada _single sofa_ di ruangan itu.

"Taiga—" Panggilnya lembut seperti biasa.

Kagami mendongak mendapati Himuro yang berdiri di belakang sofa yang didudukinya, menatap tepat ke arah matanya. "Ada masalah?" Kagami lantas tidak langsung menjawab malah menarik wajah tampan di atasnya untuk mendekat dan mendaratkan lumatan kasar di atas bibir tipisnya.

Lama mereka hanyut sampai akhirnya lelaki bersurai gradasi itu memutuskan kontak di antara mereka. Himuro memilih diam dan memeluk leher Kagami dari belakang. Memaksa kepala yang tadi mendongak itu untuk kembali menunduk. "Tatsuya, aku—"

"Kau merindukannya?" Potong Himuro cepat namun lembut dan tidak mendesak.

"Dia tidak menjawab teleponku dari tadi malam."

Himuro tersenyum di balik bahu lebar Kagami, "Lalu? Apa kau khawatir? Bukankah kau yang memilih untuk meninggalkannya?"

Gigi Kagami bergemelatuk, memang benar dia yang memaksa Kuroko untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Namun jujur dia merasa khawatir waktu lelaki itu sakit dan dia tidak di sana mendampinginya, dia juga tidak bisa menerima begitu saja kedekatan antara Kuroko dan Aomine apalagi dia sempat menyaksikan mereka berdua bermesraan.

Dan satu hal lagi yang sebenarnya sangat tak ingin Kagami akui, yaitu kebiasaan buruknya dengan Himuro. Jauh di dalam hatinya dia merasa bersalah melihat Kuroko yang begitu tulus mencintainya, namun secara sadar dia khianati karena kebiasaannya yang menjijikkan itu.

Kini dia harus menelan rasa sesal yang perlahan menggerogoti hatinya. Bagaimanapun mereka sudah selama itu hidup bersama, sangat sayang memang kalau harus berakhir karena masalah yang tak pernah didiskusiakn jalan keluarnya terlebih dahulu.

Perlahan Kagami bangkit membuat pelukan Himuro melonggar hingga akhirnya terlepas jua. Sudah sebulan ini dia tidak melihat Kuroko, dan baru mendengar suaranya saja nyatanya Kagami harus mengaku dia kalah. Untuk itu dia bertekad, dia akan mencari kebenarannya sendiri.

Apakah dia yang memaksa keadaan, ataukah dia yang dipaksa oleh keadaan.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya, guru Sejarah Jepang di SMA Seirin melemparkan senyum ramahnya pada beberapa siswi yang kebetulan melintas. Hari ini jadwalnya hanya sampai pukul satu siang, untuk itu dia memutuskan untuk meminta izin pulang lebih dulu dan bergegas mengisi perutnya yang tidak sempat dia isi dari tadi pagi.

Salahkan mantan kekasihnya yang memborbardir dirinya dengan berpuluh-puluh panggilan. Hingga akhirnya dia tidak tahan dan memutuskan untuk menonaktifkan ponselnya di pukul satu pagi. Karenanyalah dia jadi terlambat bangun dan tak sempat menikmati sarapan selain segelas sus vanilla.

Baru saja dia akan meninggalkan pagar utama SMA Seirin saat yang bersangkutan sudah berdiri dengan napas terengah, seolah menghadang jalannya.

Adalah Kagami Taiga dalam setelan sehari-harinya yang biasa, baju kaos hitam dan celana jeans hitam—tidak banyak berubah sebetulnya. Justru Kuroko mengharapkan dalam satu bulan lebih mereka berpisah setidaknya ada perubahan mencolok seperti rambut Kagami yang tumbuh lebih panjang dari Murasakibara, salah satu sahabat baiknya dari Teiko. Atau tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba membengkak karena berat yang juga meningkat.

Alasannya karena jika banyak perubahan, Kuroko tidak akan mudah untuk jatuh lagi ke pelukan lelaki itu. Nyatanya semua tak berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan bodohnya, Kagami masih seperti yang dulu. Tatapannya yang tajam, rambutnya yang berdiri tegas di beberapa bagian namun terlihat lembut di saat yang bersamaan, atau bahunya yang lebar dan tubuh tingginya yang proporsional. Betapa Kuroko merindukan lelaki yang saat ini berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kuroko—"

Suara berat Kagami bergetar sampai ke hati Kuroko hingga dia tak sanggup berpindah walah sejengkal dari tempatnya berdiri. Sekuat tenaga dia menelan ludah yang terasa pahit. "Apa yang Kagami-kun lakukan disini?"

Kagami meneliti Kuroko dari ujung rambut sampai kaki, lelaki itu terlihat kehilangan berat badannya. "Apa kau makan dengan benar, Kuroko?" Tatapan Kagami sontak melembut saat melihat wajah putih di hadapannya berpaling. "Kau tahu, aku minta maaf tidak menjengukmu saat kau sakit."

"Kagami-kun tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

Ingin rasanya Kuroko lari sebelum pertahanannya runtuh lagi di hadapan lelaki tinggi ini. Tapi dia tidak bisa, jangankan untuk melangkah, berbicara saja rasanya sangat sulit.

"Kuroko, aku minta maaf."

Mendengar kalimat yang sejujurnya dia tunggu selama ini mau tidak mau membuat Kuroko refleks menatap wajah Kagami yang sayangnya sedang ditundukkan. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja bayangan Kagami yang bercumbu dengan Himuro melintas di benaknya, melawan kenangan indah yang kembali datang di mimpinya semalam.

Tubuh Kuroko bergetar, "Untuk apa minta maaf, itu adalah pilihan Kagami-kun. Aku tak punya hak untuk memaksa."

Kedua tangan Kagami terkepal erat mendengar jawaban Kuroko, lagi-lagi lelaki ini bersikap terlalu baik padanya. Tidak bisakah dia meneriakkan semua kekesalannya di hadapan wajah Kagami. Sejujurnya dia berani datang kemari dan menemui Kuroko untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka berpisah adalah untuk memastikan satu hal.

Memastikan kalau selama ini dialah yang memaksakan keadaan.

Sesungguhnya keadaan tidak pernah memaksanya untuk meninggalkan Kuroko, keadaan tidak pernah memaksanya untuk memulai sesuatu yang terlarang dengan Himuro, semua itu adalah pilihannya sendiri. Hasil dari pemikiran pendeknya.

"Kuroko—aku, rindu padamu." Aku Kagami pada akhirnya. Namun hatinya mencelos mendengar Kuroko mendengus menghina akan kejujurannya. Ah, bukankah Kagami juga yang berharap agar Kuroko menuangkan seluruh isi hatinya di depannya, saat ini juga. Tapi mengapa dia merasa keberaniannya perlahan terkikis karena dengusan dan tatapan tajam yang baru kali ini dilihatnya dari sosok Kuroko Tetsuya.

Lelaki itu menatap tepat ke arah mata Kagami, tidak peduli kalau tatapannya perlahan buram karena air mata. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang selama ini kau lakukan dengan kakakmu itu?"

Mungkin benar ungkapan bahwa orang yang tidak pernah marah akan sangat mengejutkan kalau dia menunjukkan kemarahannya. Buktinya Kagami benar-benar merasa takut melihat raut wajah Kuroko yang sarat akan kebencian dan sakit hati walau dilanda air mata. Tapi di atas itu semua, fakta bahwa Kuroko yang ternyata sudah mengetahui rahasianya dengan Himuro membuatnya semakin tak mampu berkutik.

"Ap-apa? Kuroko—kau?" Kagami tergagap dengan mata yang membola.

Tanpa ada niat menghapus air mata yang banjir di wajahnya Kuroko memilih meluapkan semua isi hati yang dia pendam sendiri, tak peduli mereka sedang berada di tempat umum. "Ya. Aku tahu semuanya Kagami-kun. Aku tahu apa yang sering kau lakukan dengan Himuro-san."

Runtuh sudah dunia Kagami, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menjawab kenyataan yang dipaparkan Kuroko.

"Aku pernah melihat kalian."

Empat kata yang meluncur dari mulut Kuroko menjawab semua kekalutan Kagami. Rupanya lelaki di hadapannya ini pernah melihatnya, namun diam seolah tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja Kagami ingin terjun dari Menara Tokyo setelah menyadari kebodohannya. Sungguh dia adalah orang paling jahat di dunia ini, dia yang tidak peka, tidak pernah memerhatikan perubahan sikap Kuroko saat ada Himuro di antara mereka.

Kuroko memang terkenal dengan wajah _less expression_-nya, namun Kagami sebagai kekasihnya harusnya mampu membaca sinyal tipis yang selama ini dipancarkan oleh Kuroko. Sungguh sangat terlambat jika akhirnya dia baru menyadari semua sekarang.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, kau boleh memukulku atau lakukan apapun yang kau mau padaku, tapi tolong maafkan aku. Dan—" Ucapan Kagami menggantung di udara. Dia menghela napas kuat melihat ekspresi Kuroko yang tidak sekeras tadi.

"—dan tolong beri aku kesempatan lagi."

Kepala biru muda itu tertunduk lagi, tak sanggup menatap manik krimson di hadapannya. Sungguh dia mendadak lemah karena kalimat terakhir dari Kagami. Pertahanan yang dia bangun selama lebih dari satu bulan itu memang sudah mengikis sejak dia melihat Himuro dan Kagami di area restoran kemarin, dan semakin memuncak saat lelaki itu menghubunginya lewat telepon.

Lama tak ada jawaban dari Kuroko membuat Kagami dilanda ketakutan akan penolakan. Dia tahu betul dia yang salah dan dengan tidak tahu malunya meminta rujuk. "Aku—berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, Kuroko. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Pada akhirnya Kagami merendahkan harga dirinya sebagai eorang lelaki dengan berlutut di hadapan mantan kekasihnya itu. Apapun akan dia lakukan jika itu berarti maaf dari Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun."

Suara Kuroko yang terdengar bimbang dan putus asa seolah memberi sinyal kegagalan pada Kagami. Namun jika bukan sekarang, kapan lagi dia bisa mendapatkan kesempatan seperti ini. Sebelum rasa benci Kuroko pada dirinya semakin menumpuk, dia akan memperbaiki semuanya.

Kedua tangan Kagami dia kepalkan kuat-kuat di atas lututnya, tidak peduli beberapa pasang mata sedang menatap mereka. Yang menjadi fokusnya hanyalah seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang hampir menangis saat ikut berlutut dan memeluknya.

Ah, biarlah Kuroko mengalah lagi dan lagi.

Lagipula seorang Kagami Taiga yang membuang _man's pride_-nya adalah sesuatu yang menunjukkan keseriusan tersendiri mengingat lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang memiliki harga diri paling tinggi di antara lelaki yang pernah Kuroko temui.

Tangan kurus Kuroko perlahan melingkari leher Kagami dan mengistirahatkan dagunya di pundak lebar itu, "Lain kali tak akan ada kesempatan kedua, Taiga-kun." Kemudian dia tersenyum lebar merasakan tangan besar yang merengkuh punggung dan pinggulnya begitu erat, disusul bisikan terima kasih dan maaf yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Karena cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan, maka benci pun demikian.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Karena 31 Januari adalah ultah Kuroko, maka saya meMAKSA diri untuk menamatkan cerita ini. Jadi maafkan kalau endingnya terkesan MAKSA /buangaja

Anyway HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR AWESOME PLAYER, KUROKO TETSUYA! Kagami cepetan lamar kek, elaaaah /dorr

Dan tentunya terima kasih yang tak terkira untuk kalian yg selalu mendukung cerita ini, saya betul2 minta maaf kalau saya ngaret update-nya. Saya kehilangan inspirasi ditambah tugas yg menggunung /curhatwoy Pokoknya terima kasih sudah mendukung saya selama ini, terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview karya abal saya. Dan maafkan saya karena endingnya kurang memuaskan, saya akui hal ini T^T

Best Regard,

Kitsune Haru Hachi


End file.
